Ice and Cherry blossom
by KuroiTama
Summary: Syaoran Li is in love with Sakura. His love for her warms him within passion, his heart beats as he hears her speak. Then 'he' showed up. A compliment, doubts, new fears are slowly driving him insane. EriolxSyaoran Shounenai
1. Chapter 1

-1

Hello everyone and welcome to my CCS fanfiction. This here is a story based around my favorite couple. EriolxSyaoran. This has all been rewritten so for you who have already read it you might want to read it again seeing as I made some minor changes in these chapters.

I don't own CCS and will never.

---

Syaoran Li sits behind his school desk. Pen tapping on the wooden desktop. His eyes avert through the classroom. Trying to keep himself from looking at a certain girl sitting at the window. He liked looking at Sakura. He liked the feeling of his heart beating and his body growing warm whenever she smiled at him. He liked her, a lot.

"Yes mister Hiiragizawa?"

He turned his head suddenly. Eriol had a question? He wouldn't have been surprised if it had been any other boy, but Eriol!? The boy had more brains then the entire class combined.

"Well, with all respect sir, I would like to request to change seats with someone somewhat closer up front." Syaoran his expression fell alike to the teachers. "And, why is that?" He didn't have to look to feel Eriol his well known smile. "Well, you see, I'm having somewhat trouble with reading your notes. This saddens me seeing as I was really looking forward to your class, if not to at least have a few pages of notes with me, thus you find my turmoil." His words were formed perfectly to wrap the teacher ever so gentle around his finger, at this moment he could make her do anything he wanted to. And this only angered Syaoran more.

"Well if you put it like that." She said, returning his smile ever so friendly. "Why don't you come sit here then?" She said, pointing at Sakura. This time his heart did skip a beat. What! Then Sakura would be sitting all the way at the back of class! It would be impossible to look at her without being noticed.

His eyes narrowed as he bit his lip trying to keep himself from snapping something highly unkind as Eriol and Sakura exchanged a smile before exchanging seats.

He waited for Sakura to pass his seat before glaring daggers at Eriol, wanting to show him just how angry he was with him. In reaction the bluenet stopped at his desk. His dark eyes meeting his, piercing through him like a hot knife through butter. But instead of the warmth one would expect, it left him cold, shivering to the bone almost, and he felt his gaze weaken. And he didn't know why, but he wanted to look away suddenly.

"Something wrong mister Hiiragizawa?" Eriol smiled looking over the little wolf. "Nothing at all." And he went to sit down on the seat he was assigned.

The moment their gaze broke Syaoran felt doubt filling his mind. Not understanding what that sudden cold had been, like the sun had forever left him and he had been locked away in a land of ice and cold.

He let his gaze drop to his desk. At least Sakura made him feel warm…

…

Later in the afternoon Syaoran found himself walking out on the school grounds, his eyes searching the small groups of girls for a glimpse of his lady of sunshine. The card captor herself. He was looking for Sakura.

And indeed not to long after walking onto the school grounds he found her, though nothing worth smiling about.

A familiar blue haired boy stood before the two girls. Smiling sweetly and seemingly deep in conversation. And he couldn't keep the small growl from escaping underneath his breath. He hated seeing them together as the sharp stab of jealousy reminded him.

A few more groups of girls passed him, and he couldn't help but catch part of their conversation. "Hiiragizawa and Kinomoto look so cute together!" And his heart fluttered in his chest painfully as he griped his hands into fists.

No! He would not lose his cool, that would be like losing to Eriol. Proving to him how hard it was for him to keep from punching the boy every time he saw him around her.

He took a few deep breaths, waiting for his pulse to calm down before daring to approach the three of them.

Tomoyo had been the first to notice him. Smiling and waving at him, though he paid her no mind. His eyes were set on Eriol and Sakura. Barely able to keep himself from glaring death at the both of them.

"Why hello Syaoran-kun." Eriol said, trademark smile displayed proudly, proving just how capable he was of driving him to the brink of anger.

Even Sakura was smiling broadly at him, wishing him a good morning in her usual cheerful voice. However Syaoran held his tongue as he held his glare on Eriol. Trying to kill him with his gaze, and he seemed to enjoy it too. Holding that smile as he returned his gaze with the same piercing one he had used in the classroom.

Suddenly a nervous feeling started to built in the pit of his stomach, he swallowed as a wave of discomfort seemed to envelop him. The feeling of ice covering his skin returned and he felt a shiver run down his spine. Maybe Eriol didn't notice, or perhaps it was because he did that his smile only grew wider, eyes still set upon him, happy lights dancing around those blue orbs.

And just as he felt like he would never be able to escape ever again, he spoke.

"You look pretty Syaoran."

It was all he said before turning away and walking away slowly, almost like he was mocking him for his weakness. But he was to cold to even think about that now. Gasping for air.

…

Silence was still set around the three of them. The girls both somewhat stunned as they just walked alongside him. And it had really started to bug him. He still didn't feel okay and the nervous feeling still hung around him some. The girls their prying eyes didn't help much.

"What!" He finally yelled as Sakura averted his gaze. "Hoe Syaoran-kun! Don't be so angry." The chocolate haired girl said in her ever so friendly voice. "I-I'm sorry." He said, wishing he hadn't said a thing. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Was he truly this effected by Eriol? No! He dismissed the thought as quickly as it passed. He didn't want to think about that, he was probably just tired.

He hadn't said anything and Sakura just sighed. "It's okay Syaoran-kun." She said as she looked back at Tomoyo. He wanted to apologize again, but Sakura offered him a smile that made him weak to his knees. "I-I should leave." And he turned away, and neither of the girls tried to keep him.

---

I rewrote this chapter, I wasn't pleased with the first one, tell me what you think! If you preferred the other one, just say so.

Hope to hear from you!


	2. Washing it all away

2-

Second chapter, also rewritten though not as much, just some minor things, also edited the mistakes I made before. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own CCS

---

He wrapped his arms around himself. Still feeling cold all over, now accompanied by the shame of yelling at the object of his affection. He glared up at the sky. It was all that damn Eriol his fault. If only he hadn't said those stupid words, and if only he hadn't been so damn…so…  
He shook his head, hoping to jumble everything back into place. He felt so confused. How could Sakura make him feel so warm…and Eriol, so very cold?

The road to home seemed to have lengthened since the last time he walked it. He rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself some. The words Eriol had spoken still haunting through his mind. "You look pretty." He repeated. Feeling them on his lips. How weird they sounded. How unnatural. Stupid Eriol for making him feel this way.

Entering his home he was greeted with silence. Off course nobody would be home. He walked past the table finding a small note. "Out, don't wait up." He rolled his eyes. If the note had been any shorter he would have mistaken it for blank.

Brushing his fingers along the wooden surface of the table. Smooth…cold. He let out a sigh. He liked being home alone. He could be alone, just him and his thoughts. No annoying hormones or family members interrupting with his thoughts.  
He walked up the stairs, his eyes closed, letting his fingers dance along the feeling of smooth polished wood underneath the nerve endings in his fingers. If he touched it lightly it was like touching nothing but air. It must have sounded weird to people who weren't in his head, but to him it sounded nice. It sounded reasonable. No more difficult grammar, incoherent conversations, no more trying to keep up with thoughts he wasn't used to.  
"No more dealing with damned mages," He chuckled, his eyes still closed as he held his arms out. Feeling like he wasn't even walking, but levitated. It was so very nice, feeling this free.

It reminded him of some battles he had. Sometimes using his magic was the only times he felt in control. Maybe that was because fighting didn't need any hormones. He didn't have to think what his enemy thought of him. How he was dressed, what he said… no, battling was way easier then normal life.

He stepped into the bathroom. Leaning his back against the door he locked it. He didn't like bathing with an open door. Never knew why that was, he just didn't.  
The bathroom was a pearly white. Some flower decorations along a simple line. A large bathtub which looked more like a pool. Three taps and plants and candles everywhere. He smiled softly to himself as he leaned to grab the coconut bathing gel and turned on the taps.

Soon the room became filled with small clouds and the smell of coconut. Pulling off his socks and shirt he went to check the temperature of the water. He let out a breath of relaxation as the hot water met the skin of his hand. It truly felt wonderful.  
Standing to take of his pants he hesitated. Looking at himself in the large mirror. Holding his head to the side he looked over his face. His deep brown bangs and his amber eyes. He wiped away the little droplets that had started forming on the mirror surface so he could look at himself more clearly. Suddenly he jumped. Drawing his hand back so swiftly, like he was burned. Glancing at himself again. Surprise written al over his face before the image hazed over again. "What…" he asked, still looking at the mirror as if expecting it to answer. "For a moment I thought." He rubbed his hand through his hair, sighing again. His eyes had to be fooling with him. He swore he had just seen Eriol there a second ago.

Letting himself slide into the hot water he gasped. The warmth of the water seeming to take over his mind completely. Closing his eyes he leaned back against the edge of the tub. Letting himself relax fully he let his thoughts drift. Dazing of into sweet daydreams.

A hand grasped his own. Warm… He looked up and met the eyes of a most beautiful creature. "Sakura?" Sakura smiled, laying her finger on his lips. "Shh Li-kun." He blushed, his heartbeat racing like he had just run a mile. He looked around, the room was hazy with steam leaving everything in a deep almost ethereal glow. He looked back at Sakura, her hair damp and her faced flushed. Then she leaned into him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Finally Sakura would kiss him, finally they could be together, finally-

"You look pretty Syaoran."

He tore his eyes open, meeting the deep eyes of icy blue. "Eriol!"

He jumped up in terror, looking around himself like a pray whom was set face to face with his predator. He was back in his bathroom, nobody there but him. Just as his heart started to settle down a shiver ran through him, and he felt cold again, wrapping his arms around himself.

The water no longer felt warm and pleasant, no it felt icy cold now. The steam hadn't yet settled he realized as he lifted himself from the water, wrapping a fluffy towel around his shoulders. Just as he was about to reach for the handle of the door he felt his eyes drawn to the mirror at his side.

Holding out his hand he realized he was shaking. Afraid of what he would see? He swallowed letting his fingers brush along the damp mirror as to see his eyes. Amber, like they had always been. No more the blue ice. The shivers grew stronger and he bit his lip. Turning away from the reflection.

---

Okay I didn't change as much here, thanks to SnowCharms and crystal tears of betrayal for helping me with the color of his eyes.

Please r/r

Tell me if this is better then before.


	3. In the rain :edit:

-3

Chapter three is finished now too! Hope you enjoyed the fic this far. I'll see about finishing chapter four today.

Thanks for reading.

I don't own CCS!!

---

The otherwise blue sky was filled with dark angry clouds, cold drops of water falling down over the heads of the students. Most had been smart enough to carry and umbrella, others had not been so lucky.

Syaoran was one of the unfortunate few. However he had hardly the mind to notice such a thing. The shirt of his uniform stuck to his skin and made him shiver involuntarily. His mind was fuzzy with sleep and worry.

He wished he could say it was something else that troubled his mind so, but he couldn't lie to himself. Eriol his words still haunted him. He just didn't know how to react to that. Were they words of anger he would have known exactly how to react. But to words of praise he was nothing. What was he to say to that?

He hardly noticed the rain stop so abruptly until he heard the all to familiar voice greet him. "Good morning Syaoran." Turning around he felt like his stomach had turned to stone. Swallowing the lump that had started forming in his throat he tried to put up his usual glare. But if it was the sleep deprivation or the boy his gentle eyes he didn't know. He only knew that he didn't want to be here, before the boy would say something again, something that would catch him completely off guard and would torment him for days to come.

Eriol held his head to the side, trying to catch his gaze as it slipped to the ground. Smile still set on those soft features. And he brushed back a lock of hair from those amber eyes. Leaning in somewhat to close and whispered something that made Syaoran jump.

He pushed Eriol away and turned from him, suddenly his energy was renewed and he ran. He ran into the school building, looking over his shoulder every so often to check if the bluenet would move to follow him. But Eriol just smirked as he followed his calm and relaxed pace towards the school building.

Syaoran walked into the empty classroom, leaning against the wall he laid his hand on his chest. Requesting his heart to calm down, his breathing rigid as he tried to think of anything else but those words.

Those words that stung more then any weapon could. That seemed to hurt more then any wound he could remember having.

"You shouldn't sulk. You're so very beautiful when you smile."

And he slid down the wall. Hands in his wet hair, massaging his scul as he tried to calm himself. But he knew the headache wouldn't lessen, nor would the pain in his chest.

He just wished he could explain why suddenly he felt so very cold, why suddenly he felt like he could cry. Why suddenly he couldn't think of anything else but those deep blue eyes. Staring deep into his own.

---

Ah, finally finished this chapter! Only took me so many months. ;

Sorry everyone. I did promise to update regularly but life got in the way. I rewrote the entire fic and you would do me great pleasure if you would read it again, for those who haven't already. )

Please Leave a message if you want me to update!!


	4. Ice and Rain

Oh…my GOD!

How long has this fic been dead!~?

Time for a phoenix down I say!

---

If you asked him how long he'd been sitting there he wouldn't be able to tell you. It felt like hours, might have just been a few moments. Not that it mattered.  
After having held himself up against the wall for a while he went to look for his seat again. He rubbed his arms as he tried to ban all cold from his body. He had been stuck in the rain before, but this was different. He was certain of it.  
Eriol must have cursed him or something. Yes that was the only reasonable explanation he could think of. But then what had he mean by…  
He shook his head. No he would not think about it. It was probably part of the curse or something.

But how was Eriol cursing him was the big question.  
He groaned as he tugged at his still wet hair. How could he defend himself against something he could not see?  
At hearing the other students enter the building he sat up straight. Not meaning to draw any unnecessary attention toward himself.  
He purposely avoided the others their eyes as they entered the room. Pretending like the entire incident didn't happen seemed like a good idea at the time. Together with avoiding the young mage would probably work out.

But even Syaoran had to admit he couldn't ignore the other forever. No matter how badly he might want to.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a familiar chirpy sound reaching his ears. Looking up he noticed Sakura leaning in to him. His heart starting beating twice as fast and he flushed bright red. Standing upright he felt like he lost all ability to speak as he was faced with the beautiful girl.  
He still felt bad about snapping at her yesterday, but she seemed to have forgotten the entire incident. He smiled that silly smile; this was why he loved Sakura. No matter what he would do, she would always be there for him.  
"Ne, Syaoran?" He blinked. "What? Sorry?" She giggled. "I asked if you were going to the carnival as well." He cocked a brow as he checked the weather outside. With rain still pouring down he saw little chance of that. She seemed to guess his thoughts and reached for something in her bag.  
Taking out a bright pink pamphlet she reached it out to him. "It's next week." Checking the pamphlet over he saw what she meant. It was supposed to be a big carnival in honor of summer.  
On one of the pictures he spotted a Ferris wheel standing high above everything else and he felt his heart flutter in his chest.

"So are you coming with us Syaoran?" He smiled brightly as he nodded. And the brown haired girl seemed just as excited as he was which warmed his heart even more.  
And as she went back to her seat at the back of class he almost felt like it would be alright. Yes, he would just forget about the whole ordeal. He knew Eriol was just messing with him anyway. If the mage had any real reason of wanting to curse him they could take it out on the battlefield.

…

For long the class had ended. Outside the weather had cleared up enough for them to go outside. Mud and puddles littered the school ground, allowing even the most mature amongst them to find their inner child.

He looked around. Groups of boys and girls were huddled together.  
Right, left. No sign of Eriol so far. Around the corner? No, all clear.  
He sighed as he checked around for Sakura.  
He soon spotted her on the low wall at the far right together with some other girls.

Still no sign of Eriol. Good.

He stalked up to the group of girls and greeted them all with a friendly bow before sitting next to them.  
The girls greeted him as warmly as ever. He had become quite a catch he'd noticed. Not trying to be cocky but he'd had his share of invitations over the week. Of course he only had eyes for Sakura. Didn't mean he wasn't tempted though.  
"Syaoran is coming to the carnival as well." Sakura exclaimed happily. A roar of joyful sounds emitted from the group of girls, clapping their hands in celebration.  
"Yay we're going with a big group this year. It's going to be awesome!" One of the girls exclaimed. He couldn't quite remember her name but he'd seen her put a love letter in his shoes once. He'd read it but he never did respond. But seeing as she didn't mention it he saw no reason why he would need to.

"Who else is coming?" He asked Sakura. Not that it really mattered. As long as she went.  
She pressed her finger to her bottom lip as she looked up. As if the answers would fall from the trees. She looked adorable though. No denying that.  
"Well, Tomoyo, you, Mihara, Yanagisawa, Sasaki, Touya, Yukito, I don't know about Yamazaki. Oh and Eriol of course."  
As Sakura started summing up a bunch of names he'd almost zoned out until she mentioned a certain 'someone.' Ugh, of course she would ask Eriol to come as well. Damn he hadn't even thought about that.  
No, it would be okay. Just because he was coming didn't require any form of communication between them. He would just continue to avoid him. Maybe a friendly greeting and that would be it. Yes that would work.  
"Something wrong Syaoran?" He noticed Sakura giving him that worried look of hers. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just zoned out a bit." She did not look convinced but did not get the chance to press the subject as the bell rung.

They students pressed together as they tried to get in as fast as they could. Syaoran watched as they pressed together. Certain they would only end up stuck together this way and he would play no part in that.  
He chuckled at the collected sounds that everyone made. Glad he decided to wait for the crowd to thin out.  
Besides, now the rain had cleared up it was kind of nice. Who couldn't appreciate a nice summer rain? And the rainbow afterwards made up for it.  
Taking off his vest he watched as the crowd pressed inside. Racking a hand through his hair, which; now that it had dried felt tangled and unruly.

"Their like sheep aren't they?" His eyes opened wide as he spun round. There he was. Eriol, sitting on the exact spot as Sakura had been. Arms rested on his knees. Chin resting on his hands with his eyes to the crowd of people.  
He glared down at him as he forced down a growl. How dare Eriol speak of them in that matter? Those were his friends. Well, some of them anyway.  
"You don't think so?" The mage wondered aloud. His eyes still set on the crowd. He gritted his teeth again not allowing himself to get angry. "I thought they were your friends?" He asked, venom slicking the very words as he said them.  
The other shrugged still not looking up at Syaoran. "What constitutes a friend then Li?" His eyes opened wide as he glared down at him. "What did you-" The others eyes set on him. Blue, like his hair, and ice trailed down his spine again.

He shivered as he took a step back. Like a dear in headlights, unable to run or look away. "Do you consider me your friend?" What kind of question was that? He knew he didn't. But his throat felt sore. So he simple shook his head.  
The other stood, eyes never leaving his.  
He noticed how quiet it had gone around them, like even nature itself had frozen on the spot.

Eriol stood before him. A small smirk came over him. It seemed unfitting for someone who normally never showed as much as a grimace. He tried to glare at him even more then he already was but the icy cold running through his veins made it hard to concentrate on doing anything really.  
"W-what a-are you doing." He was just able to stutter out as he started rubbing his arms. Eriol his smirk faded to a gentle smile, one that would warm any heart. But not his, it just made him feel even colder. "I'm not doing anything to you Li." Reaching out his hand to him he growled like a cornered dog when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder suddenly.

It was like he'd fallen from the sky. From sudden cold to warmth, it was enough to make him lose his balance and fall down to the ground. Yosiyuki Terada. Never had he been as happy to see the form teacher towering over him. "What are you two still doing here? Class started ten minutes ago." He sounded more worried then really upset but his face was definitely set on angry.

"Get inside you two."

Syaoran panted as he nodded, rubbing his arms as he tried to cast off any remaining cold that he felt inside. Glaring sideways he noted the blue haired mage had gone back to that carefree smile of his. Walking calmly he let his eyes slide over towards him again. Not a glare like he was sending him but a friendly smile and ever friendlier eyes to accompany it. And Syaoran could swear that as he ran inside that he saw the other wink at him.

---

Okay I am done!

For this chapter anyway. ^^

Happy everyone!! It only took me…what? A year or so? =

Anyway, don't be a stranger and please

R/R


End file.
